Guilt
by MadameMichaelis
Summary: Sometimes, silence is the best solution KakaSaku


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters.

She walked in the room. The two bodies stopped its movement and the heads turned to see who it was.

"Honey, you're home," the man said with fright in his voice. He waited for her reaction.

She stared at them for what seemed to be hours then, simply smiled. Something in the air changed. A strong aura emanated from her.

"Did you pay the light bill today?" she asked calmly.

He felted her chakra become something terrifying. It sent an uneasy shiver down his spine.

"N-No…I didn't," he managed to say after taking a dry swallow.

"Alright, when you're done with… whatever it is you are doing, we need to talk about the mortgage this month," she turned and left the room without another word.

There was silence between the man and his temporary lover.

"Maybe I should go?" the young woman asked.

He climbed off her and hurriedly threw on his boxers and shorts. His chiseled body still drenched from sweat and spit, and his hair in ruins. He waited for the young woman to get dressed and gather her things. He quietly escorted her out the door, even though there was no need to be secretive anymore. He sighed and looked down feeling guilt and disgust for what he did to the woman he promised to love and cherish until the day they die – Or until they get a divorce at this point.

"She already left?"

He flinched and turned around to see his wife holding a bloody knife with blood stains on her white apron. He felt his heart drop along with the blood from his face.

"Are you ok?"

He gathered himself, "Yes…Honey I…"

She turned around and walked back to the kitchen where she was cleaning out the insides of fish, "She is very pretty. Too bad she couldn't stay for dinner. I'm making foiled wrapped steamed fish and vegetables."

He stared at the spot she was just standing at. He left his mouth still slightly open from trying to apologize. He walked into the kitchen and saw her. She was dressed in a magenta body-fitted tank top and black shorts that showed off her toned physique and revealed a small portion of her firm bottom. Her body was that of an hourglass. Her long cherry blossom pink hair was gathered in a high ponytail that reached the middle of her back. She grew it back over the years. He felt himself rise slowly but knew that this was not the time to think about her lying underneath him begging for the things she loved. He walked up behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her tightly.

He sobbed on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry…..I had a moment of weakness."

She leaned over pushing him off of her using her butt and opened the drawer grabbing the roll of foil paper. She did not respond to anything he said.

"Do you want beer or soda? I think I'm going to have a glass of white wine," she said as she wrapped the fish in the paper and placed them on the tray then in the oven. She turned around and smiled at him. He looked at her with teary eyes. He knew it was going to be a long night.

They sat at the dining table. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional clink of the silverware on the porcelain plate. He only looked at his food.

"_How could I be this stupid? I have to talk to her….I hope she will listen…_Sakura, I-"

"You will need to go into town and pay the mortgage," she took another bite of her fish.

"Ok….but hon-," she got up with her plate and wine and, went back in the kitchen. She washed up the dishes and went into their grand bathroom. She started the shower and stripped her clothes. He stood at the doorway watching her. She stepped in the shower and started washing her body. He slipped in soon after. He pressed his body against her, pulling her back unto him. She said nothing and did nothing. She squirmed a bit for him to let go, but he didn't budge.

"Please listen…."

"You need to wash yourself Kakashi. You smell of cheap, nasty sex."

He sighed and released her. She stepped out of the shower and left him in there. Once he dried himself and got ready for bed, he walked out to find her sitting up reading her book. He took a deep breath and walked to the bed. She didn't look up from her book. He crawled over her, but she still didn't look at him. He snatched the book right out of her hands and threw it out of frustration.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! I SWEAR I DON'T LOVE HER! I LOVE YOU..ONLY YOU!"

She looked at him emotionless.

"Please say something…anything" his eyes filled with tears quickly.

She smiled at him.

"Saku-…"

He was silenced by a hard slap across his face. He was in deep shock and disbelief at what just happened.

"You thought you hurt me Kakashi?" she laughed softly, "You didn't hurt me at all. The only person you hurt is yourself."

He looked away in utter silence and shame.

"If you weren't ready for a commitment you should not have married me. I love you Kakashi Hatake, do you love me?"

He took her left hand with the gorgeous custom made ring he got for her and kissed her knuckles.

"With everything I am and have, I love you," he looked at her with sorry eyes.

She could feel the apology in his words and smiled softly.

"Good, because I would hate for our child to grow up without a father," she said happily.

He looked at her surprised.

"A…child?" she nodded and giggled.

"How….when…."

"You know for a top shinobi, you sure are clueless," she giggled some more, "But yes, you are going to be a father."

He had the same bright smile when she said she would marry him. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a passionate and forgiving kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his head on her tummy.

"I can't wait…this is the happiest moment of my life; second to having you as my wife."

She rubbed his head and soon fell asleep on her tummy. Not long after, she too fell asleep.


End file.
